The King of Demigods
by FireGirlExploder23
Summary: After the Titan War, Percy thought he would finally be living a peaceful life with his girlfriend. But then his girlfriend breaks up with him and he is offered marriage from a certain goddess... Pertemis Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my own. Rated M just in case
1. Break up

**Hey guys! This is my first book so it may not be great but ill try my best. Disclaimer: I dont own any characters from the series except my own.**

 ** _Percy's POV_**

It was 2 weeks after the 2nd Titan war and everything was peaceful for a change. Annabeth and I's relationship was going great. Though lately, I feel like she was keeping something from me. Tonight, she asked me to meet her at the beach to talk about something. I got there early and sat down and looked at the sky. Th moon was irregularly dull. _Artemis must be sad..._ I thought. I was distracted out of my musings when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and saw my Wise Girl looking at me. I smiled.

"Hey Wise Girl. " I said.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, you got here early today." she said somewhat nervously.

"Umm yeah, is there something bothering you?" i asked.

"Erm Percy we need to talk. "

 ** _Third Person POV_**

"What do you want to talk about Wise Girl? " asked Percy.

"Umm I think that we should break up. " said Annabeth not meeting Percy's eyes.

Percy being the Seaweed Brain he was, said, "Umm what? "

"I'm really sorry Percy. I'm going to this private school that focuses on architecture. I think we should break up to be open for opportunities." said Annabeth. Unknown to her, Percy was close to crying.

"Well what do you want to do now? " asked Percy, surprised his voice didn't crack.

"I think we should be just like how we were before the war. Best friends? " asked Annabeth while Percy was trying not to cry.

"O- ok Annabeth. Whatever you want. " said Percy looking away while Annabeth smiled.

"Thank you Percy, I knew you'd understand." She said and walked away, leaving Percy to grieve on his own. He could only think of one place he could go, his father's palace.

 ** _Artemis_** PoV

My father has called me to Olympus for some reason. I was currently bowing down in front of him. "Artemis, you may rise. " he said.

"Father, why did you call me to Olympus?" I asked him.

"I have decided that you shall get married. " he said somewhat nervously.

"What?! " i yelled out in surprise.

"Artemis, i want the best for you. Ever this man-hating tirade started, you have become less happier ever since. There have also been reports of demigods, specifically male demigods disappearing whenever you are at Camp Half Blood." he said. I glared at him. "You shall pick a man in one month or I will pick one for you. This is non negotionable Artemis. " he said as he flashed out of the throne room to escape my wrath. To say i was pissed was an understatement. I was furious. I flashed down to the beach at Camp Half Blood. _I better go see Uncle Poseidon._ I thought as I waded in the water.

 _Flashback_

 _Artemis was grieving about her ex-best friend's betrayal by the beach. Suddenly, her Uncle Poseidon rose from the water_.

 _"Artemis, i heard what happened with Orion. " said her Uncle. She looked up and saw him by the shore._

 _"I- I am alright Uncle. " she said though Poseidon could tell she was lying. "What are you doing here? "_

 _"I came to apologize about my son's behavior. " he said._

 _"It's alright Uncle. It wasn't your fault. " she told him. Her Uncle stayed to comfort her because he felt guilty. Eventually, he became her father figure and always listened to her troubles. He also blessed her so she could come visit anytime she wanted._

 _End of Flashback_


	2. Dad's palace

I was crying a I controlled the water to take me to my father's palace. I saw the castle gates up ahead of me. There were a couple mermen guarding the gates. They moved to stopped me from going in. "Halt! You must not come in unless the king himself has invited you."

"I think that I have every right to go in my father's palace." I said calmly. The guards paled.

"I am sorry my prince." They bowed and let me pass. I swam towards the throne room of my father. I saw him sitting on his throne, deep in thought. I bowed down.

"Father." I said. He looked down at me.

"Percy! What brings you here?" he asked smiling. But it quickly faded away when he saw my face. "My son, what's wrong?" He asked.

"A- Annabeth, she broke up with me." I said sadly. He jumped of his throne and pulled me in a hug.

"I am so sorry my boy. She didn't deserve you." He said quietly. He continued to hug me while I silently cried. A few minutes later, I calmed down and stopped crying.

"Thanks dad. I really needed that." I said giving him a faint smile. He smiled.

"No problem. I'll always be here for you, remember that." He said. Before he could say anything else, a merman came.

"I am sorry to interrupt my lords, but lady Artemis is here to see you." He said. I was confused. Why was Lady Artemis here?

"Ah yes. Thank you Isaac, tell her to come in." said my dad with a smile. Isaac nodded and disappeared for a moment. He came back with lady Artemis behind him.

"Artemis, what brings you here? It has been a while since you have visited." Said my dad. Lady Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Uncle P. I have been busy." She said. "I came here 'cause I needed a place to relax." My dad smiled.

"Well, you are always welcome here niece." She nodded, then noticed me standing beside my dad. I quickly bowed so I wouldn't get turned into a jackalope.

"Perseus, a surprise to see you here. You may rise, and please don't bow." She said. I nodded.

"A surprise to see you here as well lady Artemis." I said.

"Please, it's just Artemis." She said. I nodded.

"Well Percy, will you be staying here?" My father asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to go back to Camp yet." I said. My father nodded.

"Artemis are you staying here?" asked my dad.

"Yes. I don't want to go back just yet. Father has once again went against his promise." She said. My father sighed.

"What did my little brother do this time?" he asked.

"He's making me choose someone to marry within 2 weeks or else he will pick someone for me. She said angrily. "May I stay here for a while Uncle?" My father nodded.

"Of course. Have you picked a groom yet?" asked dad.

"Of course not." She said. My dad nodded. "Well, I better get going. I still have my godly duties." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Bye dad." I said. Then he swam away. I turned back to Artemis and gave her a questioning look

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly can you breathe underwater?" She sighed.

"Uncle Poseidon gave me his blessing a long time ago. He is like a father to me." She said. I nodded.

"My Lord and Lady, I am sorry to bother you, but it is dinner time." Said a merman that just entered. Artemis smiled.

"Thank you Rand, you may now leave." She said. The merman, Rand, bowed and swam away. "Well, we better get going." I nodded and stated to swim beside her. We turned and finally got to the dining area. I saw my father and his wife, Lady Amphitrite, already sitting at the table.

"Ah, Percy, Artemis welcome." Said my father, smiling.

"Hey Uncle, Auntie, how are you?" asked Artemis.

"Artemis, it is nice to see you here." Said Amphitrite while hugging Artemis. "Perseus welcome." I smiled and nodded.

"Yo cuz, you can't forget about me!" said a voice. I turned and saw Triton smirking an identical smirk to mine and my dad's. Artemis rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Oh dear cousin, I didn't forget about you, I just chose to ignore you!" she said. I was surprised to see that she was closer to my step family than I was. Triton just rolled his eyes. He looked over at me and surprisingly, smiled.

"Perseus, a surprise to see you." I smiled.

"Yeah, I needed time off from camp." I said. He narrowed his eyes but nodded. He wasn't trying to be threatening, I could tell. His look told me that he knew I was hiding something. We all sat down. "Father, what are we going to eat?" I asked. My dad smiled.

"Just wait and see." Minutes later, 5 plates of steak and other foods were brought by the mermen. I looked down at my plate and saw steak, mash potatoes and other foods.

"Hey dad? How is this possible, we are underwater." I asked. My father looked at me.

"You live in the world of the gods Percy, anything is possible." He said. I just nodded and continued eating my food. Once we were finished, Amphitrite asked Artemis, "Artemis not that I am not happy to see you but, what are you doing here?" Artemis sighed.

"I needed a break. Father has declared that I need to pick someone to marry, or else he will pick someone for me to marry." She said. Amphitrite nodded.

"I'm sorry dear. But I'm sure there is someone out there." Artemis just nodded. Triton then stood up and bid us goodnight. So did Lady Amphitrite. I had started to get tired and asked my dad," Hey dad? Can I sleep here tonight?" He nodded.

"Of course son. Artemis, Percy follow me." We nodded and swam next to him. He then turned to one of the rooms in the hall and opened the door. I looked inside, and unlike the other rooms, it wasn't filled with water. There was a King sized bed and a bathroom inside. "Percy, Artemis, sorry for the inconvenience but both of you will sleep in here."

"What!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Artemis POV**_

I woke up the next morning with an unfamiliar weight around my waist. I was then greeted by a faint scent of the salty sea. I opened my eyes and realized that Perseus had his arm around my waist. _How in Tartarus did this happen?_ I thought to myself. I tried to carefully remove his arm, but he just tightened his hold around me.

"5 more minutes Annabeth." I felt my chest squeeze.

"Perseus. Wake up." I said gently shaking him. He turned and faced away from me.

"5 more minutes." He mumbled sleepily. I shook my head and stood up to get ready. I used my godly powers to make myself look presentable.

"Perseus wake up!" I shouted. "It's time for breakfast!" He just groaned in response. I suddenly got an idea. "Perseus, I have blue cookies." That did the trick. He got out of bed in a flash.

"Cookies? Where?" He asked. He then looked at me while I was rolling on the ground laughing. "it's not funny to joke about having blue cookies." He said scowling. I stood up and glared at him. He paled and flinched which caused me to laugh again.

"Y-your f-face w-was h-h-hilarious!" I said still laughing.

"It's not funny." He declared while pouting.

"Right it wasn't funny, it was hilarious!" I said still laughing.

"Come on, you said it was time for breakfast." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah let's go." We swam outside through the hallways till we finally found the dining room. Aunt Amphitrite and Uncle P was already sitting down and eating breakfast. "Good morning" I said while sitting down.

"Good morning Artemis, Perseus." Said Aunt Amphitrite.

"Morning." Said Perseus, already filling his plate with food. Triton walked in looking very sleepy and tired.

"Good Morning everyone!" He said still half asleep and still in his _Finding Nemo_ pajamas that Perseus also had on.

"Hey Triton, Perseus you guys have _amazhang Finding Nemo_ PJs." I said. They both looked down and blushed while I snickered quietly.

"Oops…" Perseus said while everyone, save Perseus and Triton Started laughing. Triton rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok you guys can stop laughing now." He said. We calmed down and started eating. A few minutes later, an Iris message appeared. Thalia's worried face appeared.

"Lady Artemis! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" She said. I sighed.

"It's alright Thalia. I'm safe. But can you please tell the other hunters that I won't be there in quite a while." She nodded.

"But if I may ask, what happened?"

"I'll tell you all later. For now, take the hunters to Camp Half-Blood for I will be gone for a few weeks." I told her. She nodded.

"Alright, take care sister." I smiled.

"You too." I said before I cut off the Iris Message. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" They shrugged and continue eating their food.

"So Perseus, how long are you staying here?" Asked Auntie Amphitrite. Perseus looked up at her.

"Um maybe for a few days? I'm not sure yet…" He said gaining a sad expression on his face. Amphitrite nodded.

"Hey Perseus, why did you leave?" asked Triton.

"I-I just needed to get away from camp and take a break." He said sadly. Luckily, Triton didn't push on the matter. A few minutes later, Perseus excused himself from the table.

"What happened to him dad?" Asked Triton. Uncle shook his head.

"He can tell you that himself." And Uncle and Aunt excused themselves and went to do who knows what. Triton looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I shrugged and left.

 **Percy's PoV**

After I excused my self from the table, I went outside to walk, er swim, around the palace. I found the stables where Father keeps his hippocampi, several gardens, training grounds, and the soldiers' barracks. I was currently walking to one of the gardens when I saw Lady Amphitrite sitting on one of the benches. She looked like she was deep in thought. I decided to make my presence known.

"Lady Amphitrite, are you alrght?" I asked. She spun around.

"Perseus I didn't see you there. I am quite alright." I nodded.

"Okay. Just checking." I said. She nodded.

"Well, I better get going Perseus." She said.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Yes Perseus?" She said with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry." I said. She looked at me questioningly.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being here. I know it must be hard to have a reminder of your husband's unfaithfulness, and I wanted to say I'm sorry for existing. If it makes you feel better, I could leave the palace." I said. She looked at me in shock. Lady Amphitrite then did something that surprised me. She hugged me.

"Thank you Perseus. You are the first one out of your many siblings to say something like that. I really appreciate it." She said and let me go. I smiled at my stepmother.

"Your welcome. I just thought it was unpleasant to have me here." She smiled warmly at me.

"I don't mind you staying here, Perseus. You can stay here as long as you'd like." She said.

"Thank you, Lady Amphitrite." I said.

"Please it's just Amphitrite."

"Then, it's just Percy." I said. She smiled.

"I'll see you later, Percy." And my stepmother swam away. I was glad that I was on good terms with my father's wife. It would have been a shame for my stepmother to hate me. I sat in the garden for a while until I felt someone sit next to me.

"It was kind of you to say that to Auntie." Stated a soft voice. I turned and saw Artemis looking straight forward.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize. It would have been a shame if she hated me." Artemis nodded. We sat in silence for a while until I broke the silence.

"How did you get my father's blessing?" I inquired. She looked at me and sighed.

"It was years ago. Ever heard of Orion?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, he was my friend at the time. I thought he was a good male but then found out that he was a rapist and tried to rape one of my huntress. I killed him before he could do the heinous act and put him in the sky with a scorpion as his eternal punishment. I was grieving one day because I thought he was a good friend. Uncle Poseidon then came and apologized for his son's behavior. After that, he became my father figure and allowed me to breathe underwater and come down here whenever I wanted." I nodded.

"So, you didn't actually like Orion?" I asked her.

"No. Since I put him in the sky, the mortals thought I had feelings for him. I never actually liked the douchebag, just impressed by his archery skills." She said. I felt a huge weight lifted of my shoulders when she said that. I felt happy. _Why am I so happy to know that she doesn't like Orion?_ I wondered.

"Oooohhhhhh, Ok got it." I said.

"You had the right to know. He was your brother after all." She said looking at me. I shook my head.

"He may have been the son of my father, but he is no brother of mine." I stated. Artemis smiled.

"Your nothing like Orion. If you were, I wouldn't be here talking to you. I also heard you have horrible archery skills or lack of them." She laughed at the last part. _She looks so beautiful when she laughs._ I thought in my head. _Wait, what?! Did I just say that Artemis the MAIDEN goddess was beautiful?!_ Said another part of my brain. _But she is beautiful. With her lush auburn hair and kissable lips- What the heck am I saying?!_ I shook my head to clear my head.

"I'm not that bad at archery." I said pouting. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine. I'm horrible at archery, but you can't blame me. I just lack the skills." She laughed at me trying to defend myself. I once again found myself staring at her beauty. _I need to stop doing that. The last time I felt this way was with her._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I reposted this chapter after making some changes, specifically to the last part. I wasn't happy with the last part so I changed a few things. The beginning of this chapter is practically the same. If you want, you can skip down below to read what I changed.**

Over the next 2 weeks, many things changed. Triton and Amphitrite warmed up to Percy and treated him like family. Percy had gotten over Annabeth with the of Artemis and Artemis has forgotten about her father's demand, for now.

Artemis was sitting in the room she shared with Percy. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her brother calling in an Iris-Message.

"Artemis!" called her brother from the mist screen. You could hear the worry in his voice. Artemis turned to him, clearly startled.

"Apollo, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Are you okay? Father just informed me of his demand." He asked, clearly worried. Artemis sighed in relief. She may act harsh toward her brother, but she loved him no matter what.

"I'm alright Apollo. You don't have to worry about me." She said. He nodded, relieved.

"I know but I'm just worried for you. I haven't seen you in weeks and I thought you got captured again." He said.

"Don't worry. I'm okay." She sighed. "As okay as someone can be if their father forces them to marry someone." Apollo nodded sympathetically.

"Well have you chosen someone?" He asked.

"Well there is this one man…"

 **Percy's PoV**

"See you later Dad!" Percy shouted as he ran down the hall. He had just visited his dad and he took Percy to see Tyson at the forge. Tyson gave him a new shield made of Celestial Bronze, silver, and this thing called imperial gold. Percy swam around the halls until he finally found the room he shared with Artemis. Percy opened the door and saw Artemis talking to someone via Iris-Message.

"You better ask him now." Said a familiar voice. Artemis sighed.

"I know Apollo." She said.

"Well I better get going little sis." He said. Percy could imagine the huge grin on Apollo's face when he said that.

"I'm not your little sister Apollo!" Artemis shouted furiously. _Dam, she looks really hot when she's mad._

"Percy! I didn't know you were here!" She said interrupting his previous thoughts. _I really need to stop whatever it is I'm feeling for her._

"Sorry. I just came. I didn't know you were inside the room." Percy said. Artemis nodded.

"It's alright. How long have you been standing there?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"Um not long. Like I said, I just got here. Why?" Percy answered, a little confused as to why she asked. Artemis relaxed.

"Nothing. It's fine. Just asking." Said Artemis. Percy nodded. "Anyways, where have you been?" she asked. Percy smirked.

"Why? You missed me already?" He asked mischievously. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just asking." She said. Percy gave her a look of mock hurt.

"Oh, how you wound me with your words Arty." He raised his hand over his heart and clenched his fist, pouting at her. She rolled her eyes. "Ok, Ok, Dad took me to visit Tyson because I haven't seen him in a while. He gave me this new shield." He showed her the gold watch on his wrist. "If you press this button," He pressed the button and it transformed into a beautiful shield. "it turns into a shield."

"Wow. That's a beautiful shield." Artemis said as she stared at it in awe. _Not as beautiful as you._ Percy thought in his head. _Dam it! I have to stop doing that!_

"Uh... um… yeah. Tyson made it." Said Percy. Artemis looked at him weirdly.

"Are you ok? You seem a little…distracted." She said.

"Er yeah! I'm fine." Percy said. Artemis nodded.

"Ok. Are you sure?" She said.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said.

"Ok. Well, what do you want to do now?" She asked. Percy smiled. He had the perfect place.

"Come on. I want to show you something." He said and held out his hand. She hesitantly took it. "Hang on. This may feel a little weird." And he dissolved them into mist.

They reappeared on white sand beach.

"What was that?" Asked Artemis. She looked a little pale. Percy chuckled.

"I call it mist travel. Dad taught me how to do it." He replied. She nodded.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked at the crystal clear waters and white sand. "It's amazhang **(A/N Hehe)** here."

"We're somewhere in Hawaii." He replied and took a seat on the beach. Artemis copied his actions.

"Ah Ok. It's so beautiful here." Percy smiled and looked in her mesmerizing silver eyes.

"Yeah, it is." They sat in silence for a while until Artemis broke it.

"Hey Percy? Why did you leave camp?" She asked. Percy sighed.

"I needed a break. Annabeth, she broke up with me to 'be open for opportunities'." He said.

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked. Are you okay." She questioned and looked at him.

"Yeah I got over her." He said. "How about you? Did you choose a guy to marry yet?"

"Well there is this one guy I'm considering…" Percy felt his heart sink.

"Oh. Did you ask him yet?" he asked.

"No." Was her lone reply.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" He questioned her once again.

"You would know." She whispered impulsively. She could feel his gaze settle on her. It was silent for a bit until Percy gently grabbed her chin and turned her face, so she was looking at him. Her gaze settled on his mesmerizing sea green eyes that showed a bit of shock, happiness and ecstasy. _Why does he look so happy?_ She asked herself.

"What do you mean?" he whispered. Artemis sighed and looked at him in the eyes.

"I mean exactly what I said." They continued to stare at each other until they both started leaning in. Soon, there was barely any space between the two of them and they're lips met. Artemis could swear her whole body was on fire. All she could feel were his lips moving together, his hand on her right cheek, the other on her waist. She placed her arms around his neck, while he brought his arm around her waist, bringing them closer. They soon had to break apart due to the lack of oxygen and settled on putting their foreheads against each other.

"Artemis, over the past two weeks I've realized that I like you. A lot. You helped me get over Annabeth and without you, I probably would never have." Said Percy a bit nervously. Artemis gave him a smile that caused his heart to beat faster and his stomach to flutter.

"I like you too, Percy." He gave her a huge grin.

"Well, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" asked Percy.

"How about husband?"

 **Told you I changed it. I like this version better than the one I posted yesterday. I found out on the Riordan Wiki that Artemis could use this thing called Photokinesis. She can create illusions, light shields/force fields, blind enemies for some time or forever, and create a ball of or shape to blast. She also has chlorokinesis which means she can control plants in her domain because she is the goddess of the Wilderness. But she isn't as strong as Demeter is. She can also shape-shift, control animals, and talk to animals. She also has this thing called aerokinesis which means she can control the air and winds but only in the wilderness. I know, a lot of info to take in but I doubt anyone reads this.**


End file.
